Best to lie
by jami2010
Summary: It is about a girl that is the 'the one' to a boy she hates and he can see into the future. Please read and review to see if i should carry on! x
1. Chapter 1

**Second fanfic i hope you enjoy please review to see if i should carry on... X**

Best to lie

"Move, out of my way, you just dont get i,t i dont like you and my life is stuck when i am with you just move and leave me alone, pretend i dont exist!"

Lillie bared her teeth and pushed Bently out of the way. Lillie felt his deep green eyes watch her back, their was and urge for here to turn and give him the biggest hug, Lillie could'nt hold a grudge for a second. She could'nt let him now she was a pushover so she pulled herself towards her locker and opened. A letter fell onto the floor it read;

'Lillie forgive me i do not mean to stand in your way of things but feel my scent aginst your nose just know i am there and feel my eyes gaze at yours, my reasoning for this note is i see the future i knew you would hate him this morning so before i regret everything i wrote this so you can understand . As you must of realised i mentioned i see the future, freeky i know. But my father had the gift i do but he had a leader. Meet me at dinner today near the blue bench i need you there, please.'

She screwed it up and threw it in the bin. She had to go her mind whizzed with thoughts of confusion. She walked to english 2 minutes early to clear her head whilst the corridors were bare.

"Lilllie...Lillie" a large hand started to shake her Lillie lifted her head and looked up at a broad tanned face the hair of the mystereous pearson had fallen over their eyes.

"Lillie!" screamed the starer

"Alright, alright what do you want?" Lillie growled

You need to see me at dinner young lady 10 minutes detention no one falls asleep in my class" Lillie recognized it was Miss Fogsi that was screaming down her ear.

Lillie watched her wobble away back to the screen where she was exsplaining what genetic engineering was. Lillie got a huge flashback she had to meet Bently at dinner, she had no idea how to get there, maybe he knew she would get a detention if he can see into the future. Lillie stayed after the class for her detention. Ten minutes dragged by, a minute to go and Lillie would of been out of there.

"Knock knock" a load noise came from the green door at the corner of the classroom.

"Come in child" bellowed Miss Fogsi

Bently walked through the door and smiled over at Lillie.

Miss Lillie Anastacia needs to go down to the office immedietly to see the headmaster!"

"Go on you can go no more of your power naps next time child" Miss Fogsi exsplained.

Lillie lept up and off she went she already knew . Bently was trying to get her out of the class. They strode over to blue bench and sat down on there jackets as it was autumn and the rain had not soaked in to the plasticated wood yet.

"Lillie you are probably a bit shocked about the letter?" Bently questioned

"What do you think smart arse, you drop a letter in my locker saying crazy stuff about the future yeah i was shocked" Lillie saractically exsplained

"Look i was going to telly you sooner but i'm not aloud to tell anybody about this"

"Yeah..yeah wahtever i dont believe you"

"You should it is true how do you think i knew you had a detention? Also i can only see yours"

"What that is perverted why only mine and what about everyone else?"

"I can only see yours because my gift is different, i can only see the future for 'the one' and before you screem how am i the one, i dont have a clue. Basically it just happens it is the pearson that you care for and will for the rest of your life"

"Your crazy, i hardly know you i meant all the stuff is said before and i have alot more stored"

"Yeah it souunds crazy but it is, and your the one"

"Woah Woah.. So what does 'the one' mean? Like i am the pearson you HAVE to love and HAVE to live with? Because i cant deal with that."

"Basically"

**review please it is a start of a new story let me know if you want me to carry on dont be scared to critisize**

**jami2010**

x


	2. Best To Lie Chapter 2

**Thank you for my reviews i have decided to write more because that is what you all wanted heres chappie 2**

"So what happens now?" Lillie asked.

"Well we basically have to get along, and well u have to be my wife forever" told Bently.

"That is'nt right, that should'nt be aloud. Look i hate you this will never work" Lillie protested.

''Your right. Look can we at least be friends because i cant let any harm come to you?.'' asked Bently

''I guess so. But no funny buisness"mentioned Lillie.

"Okay..okay" understood Bently

''Good'' agreed Lillie

Lillie walked away and left, thoughts span around her head like before but this time it felt stronger. She walked to registration and sat in silent for 20 minutes of her life until she had to say yes miss but that was right at the start so it didn't count. After period 5 Lillie walked home, she came to a large alleyway where she felt was familiar. Bently walked up from the bottom of it with a jump Lillie looked very strangley at him. Her legs walked with ache but her eyes stayed alive and stared. Bently stopped and curved his back against a stone then a huge green circle opened glimmering with white, the stone wall didnt shudder or even crumble. Bently fell through and into the green orb.

"BENTLY'' Lillie screamed.

She ran over to the green orb and without a second thought she dived straight into it. She fell onto a brick ground. Bently was lay beside her but he was gettinng up. Lillie's strain caught Bently's eye and he helped her up.

"Where am i and what is going on?" asked Lillie

"This is where our adventures start, with you being the one then we have to go on our adventure" Bently enspired

''What is the adventure and i want to go home?'' asked Lillie again.

"It is to seek your ability to be like me! To have my gift we have to find parts of this world to make that happen" exclaimed Bently

"Woah..woah what about my parents" asked Lillie.

''They think you have come on holiday with me. My dad told them'' answered Bently

''Well i want to go home..NOW!'' shouted Lillie

''You cant there is no way back the door has closed'' Bently told.

**Please review, please, please please comment truthfully!**

**jami 2010 **


End file.
